The Dragonspeaker
by LastGodzilla
Summary: Hiccup always thought he was crazy until he realized he was different from everyone else. While others only understood Dragons with snarls and roars, he could hear them talking. So when Hiccup discovers he isn't the only one of his 'kind,' he goes on a quest to end the war between Dragons and Humans. AU
1. Berk

"Speaking" - 'Thinking' - **"Dragon Tongue"**

* * *

I knew I was different from the other Vikings when I was little. I could hear other voices during the raid, voices that weren't mine. When I first heard them, I thought it was just other Vikings. But later on, when I came face-to-face with my first dragon, I knew the truth. I could understand what the dragons were saying, but no one else could. I thought I was going crazy in some way as If I were losing my mind. I tried to tell my dad, but he thought I was crazy, so I stopped talking about it.

* * *

**Berk  
****Hiccup's POV**

Dad told me to stay inside again, but I never listen. After all, Gobber needed me in the blacksmith. Already, the other Vikings were complaining about me being out. A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt, bringing my attention to my dad, Stoick. Dad looked a little mad that I was already outside, "Hiccup?! What are you doing out again? I told you to stay inside!" I decided to be quicker on my way to Blacksmith, quickly finding my way there. Gobber notices me enter, "Nice of you to join the party, Hiccup!" Gobber was the only real family I had, even if he thought me crazy for 'Understanding' the dragons. "I doubt they would get far. They wouldn't know what to do with all. This." Gobber laughed, and pointed at some weapons which needed sharpening, "Best you get to work."

I got to work sharpening the many Swords, Axes, and Maces littered around. While grinding, I noticed the 'Fire Brigade' dousing fires. Honestly, now that I look at them, it's a dumb job. Even if they did manage to put out fires, the dragons would relight them. And that's not because all the members of it hate me, with Astrid and Snotlout being the worst. Snotlout at first, roughed me up a bit for 'Understanding' the demons. Then after I stopped, he got more violent, and it wasn't uncommon to have a few bruises or even cuts after a run-in with him. Astrid, was just as bad, although she didn't get physical, her verbal abuse would tear me apart. Maybe, I could show them I wasn't only a useless Viking. No, I will show them.

I started to silently go out before being lifted and put back inside the Blacksmith. "Where do you think you're going?" Gobber was right in front of me. "Please give me two minutes, and I'll kill a dragon. My life would get infinitely better." Gobber glared at me, "I know you want to, but you'll only up getting yourself killed." I looked down a bit before speaking again, "It's not like anyone cared about my death in the first place." Gobber sighed, "Hiccup, I know you haven't had the best reputation, but I won't let you get yourself killed.", "Gobber please, just let me kill a dragon.", Gobber then shouted at hiccup, "With what, You can barely lift an Axe or Mace, You can't lift a hammer, and you can't even throw one of these!" He holds up a bola, which a Viking takes out of his hand to throw at a dragon.

"Yeah, well, this will do it for me!" I pat my prized Bola Launcher, which opens and fires a Bola at a nearby Viking, causing me to wince. "Hiccup, you're staying here." I hang my head and go back to grinding. Just then, a sound catches my attention, the sound of death approaching. Gobber screamed in warning to the others, "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" a nearby Catapult is torn to shreds, while Gobber replaces his Prosthetic for an ax and looks to me. "Stay. Here. I mean it!" He then does a war-cry while charging a nearby dragon. A night fury hasn't been seen or heard from in well over three years, so maybe I can show them I'm not so useless. I head over to my Bola Thrower and get it ready for transport, then wheel it out as someone shouts, "Hey, where are you going!?"

After a while, I get on an empty hill perfect to set up. I finish setting up the launcher, "Come on, give me something to shoot." then I hear the familiar sound of whistling, then a catapult erupts in flames. I aim at moving shadow and fire, jolting me back a bit as a screech is heard. Everything almost slows down for me, "I hit it? I hit it! Did anyone see that?" A snarl erupts from in front of me. A Monstrous Nightmare walks up, effortlessly crushing my launcher, **"You dare to strike the Shadowstalker, Pest?"** my eyes widen in fear, as I step back. I turn and run as fast as I can, crying out in fear. I see a pole and quickly move to hide behind it, just barely avoiding the scorching flames.

I look behind me, to see the Nightmare moving up, **"What a pathetic insect, you cannot hope to run from me."** I scowl, before yelling at it, "I'm not an insect!". The Nightmare freezes, eyes widening just as Dad jumps down and smashes the Nightmare with his hammer. The Nightmare narrows its eyes, before coughing up some liquid flame to which dad said, "You're all out, demon.". Dad proceeds to smash the nightmare across the head, to which the Nightmare decides to retreat. Dad turns to me, as the Torch Pole collapses and tumbles down to set free several nadders. I look down a bit in shame, "Sorry." Dad shakes his head and I sheepishly speak up again, "I hit a night fury though.". Dad huffs and grabs me by the collar, beginning to walk off. "Oh come on, I really did hit a night fury. I had a clear shot and it went down near Raven's Point, let's send a search par-", Dad shouted at me "STOP! Just... stop. Every time you go outside, disaster follows. I have bigger problems, with an entire village to feed!"

I looked to the villagers, who were looking like they could use 'less feeding', "I mean, they look like they could use a little 'less feeding'." Dad glared at me, "This isn't a joke! Why can't you just stay in the house?!", "Because, when I see a dragon... I just want to kill it.". Dad grabbed my shoulder, "You are many things, but you are NOT a dragon killer. Get back to the house." Dad tells Gobber to take me home, and as go the 'Fire Brigade' decides to butt in. Tuffnut is the first to speak up, "Quite the Performance.", Snotlout also speaks up "I've never seen useless mess up so badly!". I try to avoid Astrid's menacing glare. On the way home, I decided Gobber wouldn't believe me about the night fury, so I kept quiet. Maybe tomorrow I can go looking for that night fury and prove I really shot it down.


	2. Bonding

**Shoutouts  
Thanks to Berna45, Jason Starr444, Dramatica cat, 21firemario, Patsi24, Rokslide34991, Bellamarie23 and warchief for Following the story!**

**Guest: Well, the wait is over.**

**CajunBear73: I will go more in-depth about this.**

**atomicsub927: Thanks, I'm also looking forward to expanding this story.**

"Speaking" - 'Thinking' - **"Dragon Tongue"**

* * *

**Berk  
****Hiccup's POV**

"Oh, The Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife, mug, or sock. But for me, I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!" I mark off an area on my map, before stopping. What's the point, it probably flew away a while ago. I scribble out my entire map, no point looking for a long-gone dragon. I push a branch away in frustration, only for it to snap back in my face, "OW!". I look to the Branch and see it's split from the tree, and I look down to see, the Night Fury. "Oh, wow. I did it. I did it! This fixes everything, I've brought down a night fury!" I step on the dragons' face in triumph, and it stirs and pushes me off of itself, I yelp in shock and quickly take out my knife.

The Night fury looks to me, a glare in its eye. I begin to talk, although a bit shook "I'm going to kill you, dragon, I'm going to cut your heart out and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" I hesitate and look at the dragon, to its terrified eyes. The Dragon was scared, since when we're Dragons scared? I remember why now, whenever my fellow Vikings killed dragons, some would scream in fear. We murdered these Dragons because we didn't understand them because we thought they were remorseless killers. I lowered my knife, not able to kill a defenseless dragon that couldn't even defend itself, "I did this."

I take my knife and begin cutting the rope that held the Night fury down, and the night fury finally spoke up, **"W-What, are you doing?"**. The Night Fury seemed almost a bit confused, and I as cut the last rope holding it down, It pounced and easily pinned me to a nearby rock. **"Why? Why would you free me?!"** I was terrified, unsure of what to say, "I-I... don't know...", The Night fury paused, as if wondering how I could understand it, **"That's not a good enough answer for me!"**. "I guess I realized that dragons weren't just remorseless killers." The Night fury froze, and took his arm off of me, **"Your different..."** I looked at the Night Fury in the eye, "Different how?" **"Of all my years, I've never seen a human that could understand us. I will be back for you, and there is a cove nearby, I will be there tomorrow." **It was a lot to take in. The night fury wanted to meet me again? I whimper a bit, terrified, then fainted.

* * *

**Berk  
****Night Fury's POV**

The Human fainted, and almost gave me a heart attack. It would be unfortunate if he suddenly died. I checked to see if the human didn't die of fright, then took flight and went to the back of the island, where the other humans weren't. I must report this to the queen, But then again, she would probably tell me to bring him to her or order me to kill him. I knew he was special, crucial to the end of this madness. But, If I didn't return to the queen, I would be marked as a traitor and would be killed on sight. I was conflicted, did I stay with the human, or go back to the queen? I huffed and headed back for the cove. I waited there for the night, and hopefully, a raid wouldn't happen tonight.

* * *

**Berk  
****Night Fury's POV**

How long does it take for a human to get up and get to this cove, well, for the 'Special' Human it was taking the ENTIRE DAY! I was so bored that I went for a small flight, and when I came back, HE STILL HAD YET TO ARRIVE! This human better have a good excuse for showing up late. Just then, I hear him, FINALLY! He got a shield stuck between some rocks and decided to abandon it, and he even brought me a fish. I sat on top of a rock, before angrily speaking, **"What took you so long?" **The human gulped, "Well, I had to do some dragon training against my will." My eyes narrowed at the human, **"So, your gonna kill dragons now?"**. He shook his head, "I could never kill a dragon." I narrowed my eyes further, **"Prove it, get rid of your knife."** He sighed and took out his knife, then threw it into the lake.

I immediately relaxed and went towards the fish, opening my mouth and ready to eat it "Huh, Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." I pop out my teeth and snatch the fish from the human's hands, to which he went pale "Teeth," I advance on the human, seeing if he has any more fish. "Uh, uh, no, no, no, I-I don't have anymore." I wonder if he has anything to eat yet, probably not considering he looks like a stick. I regurgitate half of the fish on the human, he seems confused, so I help him out a bit. I don't know why he had so much trouble eating that fish, I mean, It's just a fish. The human now brings his hand to touch me, and I snarl **"What do you think you're doing"** to which the human backs away, a bit spooked. I go and heat a spot for a quick nap, and the human tries to touch me again. I get a bit angrier, so I head over to a tree and hang upside down, sleeping.

Waking up, I heard the oddest sound, as if the human was digging? I looked over to him and walked over to see what he was doing, **"What are you doing?" **he paused, before speaking "Uh." He decided to continue what he was doing. Wait, he was, drawing me? Ooh, I should make him! I walk over to a nearby tree, and rip it out of the ground and begin to draw him clumsily. He looks a bit confused, and that's when I realize I need his eye or eyes. I finish, and I must say I'm pretty proud of it. He steps on my drawing, and I snarl at him. He takes it off, and then puts it back on, then does it again, with me snarling at him for disrespecting my drawing of him. He makes sure to avoid the lines and manages to find his way to just in front of me. He then tries to touch me again, to which I snarl and he backs his hand away. He then turns his head and puts his hand out again, I'm starting to like this human. I close the gap and press my nose to his hand, and he turns in awe. I snort, **"This doesn't mean were friends... Yet."** I then fly off.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, I was kinda busy.**


End file.
